


Dexter fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [10]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Dexter/Debra

  
  
  
  
_Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires._  



	2. Dexter/Debra

  
   
   
   
   
  
  
_“It’s my worst nightmare. Uncontrollable. Inescapable._  
_My dark passenger exposed to the one person I’ve always thought I could protect from it._  
_The only thing worse than not knowing what she’ll do is not knowing what I’ll do.”_  
  
_[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ApduoVXUr0)_  



	3. Dexter/Debra

  
   
   
   
   
  
  
_“It’s my worst nightmare. Uncontrollable. Inescapable._  
_My dark passenger exposed to the one person I’ve always thought I could protect from it._  
_And I don’t know what happens next._  
_I found a way to live with my secret, but I never had a choice. Does she?”_  
  
_[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kXqEpXcOQc)_  



	4. Dexter/Debra

  
  
  
  
_I keep you hidden_  
_Buried between each of my ribs_  
_In an eternal sleep._  



End file.
